Of Ponies And Edelweiss- George De Valier (Traducción)
by Art-girl4477
Summary: Of Ponies and Edelweiss Resumen: AU humano. Gilbert Beilschmidt no es, en términos generales, un hombre romántico. Lo que hace que su comportamiento en este día de san valentín particularmente un poco extraño para Roderich... "Spin-off" de "La Patisserie de la Rose". Fanfic Original: https:/m.fanfiction.net/s/7834286/1/Of-Ponies-and-Edelweiss
1. Antes de Leer

Hola queridos lectores y lectoras.

Decidí traducir este One-Shot por mi cuenta, sí, lo se, George avisó que no creía que fuera posible volver a seguir alguno de sus fanfics que no tiene completos, y para que, no todos son buenos en inglés y claro, a todos les encantaría leer traducido al español algunos de los fanfics u one-shots de este asombroso escritor como es el señor De Valier.

George, if you see this translation and you are in disagree if I translating this One-Shot, you can contact me and I delete this work inmediately.

Espero que les guste y que disfruten de este one-shot.

Y si necesita alguna correción, pueden hacermelo saber con gusto.


	2. Dedicatoria del Autor

Esta historia es para Pixie (This Could Theoretically Be Sparta)

Y es un spin-off de una historia de Franada también escrita para ella, "La Patisserie de la Rose". Aquellos que han leído "La Patisserie de la Rose" estarán (algo) familiarizados con esta versión de Gilbert y Roderich.

Para los que no lo han leido, todo lo que realmente se necesitan saber es que Gil y Rod viven en Canadá, y que *inserte tos aqui* Gil es un brony. Esto se establece unos años antes de los acontecimientos actuales de "Patisserie".

Notas de interés:

This Could Theoretically Be Sparta: Es una cuenta de amiga de George De Valier, ella (o sea Pixie) es a quien George dedicó "La patisserie de la rose" y este (y probablemente alguno de sus tantos fanfics.

Brony: Fan de My Little Pony

Patisserie: Quiere decir en francés "pastelería" he aqui el nombre del fic "La patisserie de la rose" que quiere decir en español "La pastelería de la rosa"


	3. Capítulo Único.

Un golpe bajo y amortiguado resonó en la mente dormida de Roderich, haciéndole despertar lo suficiente para sentir las almohadas mullidas debajo de él y oler el aroma familiar y suave del café que flotaba desde la cocina. Esperó, somnoliento, en el borde de la conciencia, por otro golpe. Sin oír uno, suspiró silenciosamente para sí mismo y volvió a dormirse fácilmente. La siguiente explosión fue un poco más fuerte, y un poco más difícil de ignorar. Roderich abrió un párpado a regañadientes, atrapando la tenue luz del sol que se deslizaba por las ventanas cubiertas de escarcha. Los golpes apagados se hicieron cada vez más fuertes hasta que Roderich no tuvo más remedio que agitarse lánguidamente, estirarse lentamente en la suave y cálida cama y preguntarse qué podría hacer Gilbert a estas horas de la mañana para hacer tanto ruido. Roderich bostezó somnoliento y debatió si quedarse donde estaba, o para encontrar y reprender a su novio frustrantemente ruidoso. Sólo estaba decidiendo sobre la forma cuando...

—Buenos días, Roddy, bebé.

Roderich gruñó. Dormir era una cosa del pasado desde que Gilbert Beilschmidt había entrado en su vida tres años antes. Roderich se levantó, cogió las gafas de la mesita de noche y parpadeó incrédulo. Estaba seguro de que aún dormía y soñaba. Porque Gilbert estaba al pie de la cama, sonriendo con orgullo, sosteniendo una bandeja con una cafetera y una taza, una pequeña selección de pasteles y una rosa roja. Roderich se frotó los ojos tras las gafas, pero la notable visión permaneció igual. Cuando finalmente se convenció de que no estaba soñando, Roderich entrecerró los ojos con recelo.

—De acuerdo, ¿qué hiciste?—

Gilbert se rió y llevó la bandeja hacia él. —¿No puedo traerle el desayuno a la cama a mi novio sin una razón?—

—No, realmente no— Roderich se sentó contra las almohadas, completamente despierto ahora, mientras Gilbert colocaba la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche.

—En ese caso, te daré una.—

Con el cabello desordenado y salvaje, con un rastrojo en la cara, y sin usar nada más que sus pantalones de pijama de Piolín, Gilbert parecía desaliñado y molestamente magnífico mientras sostenía la rosa. —¡Es el Día de San Valentín, bebé!—

—Oh…Ohhh...— Roderich se sintió inmediatamente culpable. Había estado tan ocupado ensayando para su próximo recital en Toronto que lo había olvidado por completo. Sin embargo, independientemente del día, que Gilbert le trajera el desayuno en la cama era completamente inesperado.

—Oh, bueno... gracias, eso es ...— Roderich cogió la rosa y le dirigió una mirada de desconcierto. —... sorprendentemente dulce.—

Y Roderich realmente se sorprendió. Gilbert nunca hizo cosas como esta; No tenía un hueso romántico en su cuerpo.

Roderich había aceptado eso hace mucho tiempo. Gilbert cayó pesadamente sobre la cama a su lado. —No actúes tan sorprendido, bebé, es café y una rosa, ¿pensabas que lo había propuesto o algo así?— Roderich se echó a reír y aceptó el desordenado y vigoroso beso de Gilbert con un gemido de desgana.

Lo rompió, sin embargo, antes de que las cosas se salieran de las manos. —Sí, sí, no te dejes llevar.— Roderich se inclinó hacia Gilbert y buscó un pastel.

—Eres un aristocrata presumido— dijo Gilbert, pero no hubo malicia en las palabras.

Roderich solo suspiró y tomó un bocado de la masa, estaba deliciosa. —Oh... es uno de los pasteles de Francis.—

Gilbert se rascó la cabeza un poco tímido.

—Bueno, iba a hacerte una tostada francesa, pero pensé que sería demasiado Francis por la mañana.— Roderich rió suavemente, —Luego pensé en una tortilla española, pero de nuevo, ya sabes, muy inspirado en Antonio, y sabes cómo los huevos revuelven a Gilbird, entonces decidí algo perfecto para el día…— Gilbert sonrió y sus ojos de color rojo bronce brillaron —¡Salchicha prusiana!— Roderich frunció el ceño y volvió a mirar la bandeja. —Pero no hay más comida, sino los pasteles…— Gilbert guiñó un ojo. —No estaba hablando de comida, bebé.—

Bueno, estaba el Gilbert que conocía. Roderich estaba atrapado entre risas y burlas mientras Gilbert lo apretaba contra las almohadas. —¡Debería haber sabido que no podrías mantener esta cosa romántica!,—

—Por suerte hay algo más que puedo conseguir…—

—Gilbert, eres tan absurdo que es… tan…¡oh…ahh!.

Tres horas más tarde, después de conseguir finalmente extraerse de los brazos de Gilbert y de la cama, Roderich se sentó en su piano en el estudio de abajo para conseguir una práctica seria.

Tenía recitales y grabaciones para hacer, y… Roderich hizo una pausa , Parpadeó, y miró, perplejo, a las hojas desconocidas de la música que se encontraban en el soporte. Estaban impresas con un guión elegante y anticuado en un hermoso papel de marfil, y atadas con una cinta roja.

Roderich las alcanzó lentamente y notó el título escrito en la parte superior de la página. "Gaspard de la Nuit",de Maurice Ravel.

La boca de Roderich se abrió. Esa era la pieza más difícil que había encontrado, tan difícil que nunca se había molestado en obtener la partitura.

Había mencionado una vez a Gilbert que le encantaría tocarla algún día, pero sabía que nunca podría hacerlo. Después de todo, algunos de los mejores pianistas de conciertos del mundo no pudieron manejarlo. Entonces, ¿por qué demonios era esta hermosa, brillante, notoriamente exigente música ahora estaba en su piano?.

Roderich desató la cinta roja y una pequeña nota cayó sobre las teclas del piano. La recogió y leyó las cinco pequeñas palabras escritas por Gilbert.

"¡Porque creo en ti! "

El corazón de Roderich se hinchó en su pecho. Parpadeó incrédulo, conmovido y desconcertado de que Gilbert pudiera recordar algo así y hacer un gesto tan pensativo y sincero. Sonriendo, giró la pequeña nota para encontrar más escritos en el otro lado.

"Vi esta canción en YouTube y creo que es una mierda, pero bebé, ¡eres lo suficientemente impresionante como para hacerlo! PD: Podría tocar perfectamente esta basura pero no quiero."

—Entonces, ¿ya te has aprendido esa canción?—

—No es una canción, Gilbert, y no, no la aprendí, sin duda es la pieza de piano más desafiante jamás compuesta en los veinte minutos que me permitieron practicar antes de arrastrarme por la puerta—.

Gilbert tarareó con desaprobación. —Hmm, vamos perdiendo el contacto, viejo.— Roderich decidió ignorarlo.

Gilbert y él recorrieron el paseo junto al río, con abrigos y bufandas pegados al frío día de febrero. Roderich tenía que admitir, con lo mucho que había estado trabajando, era agradable pasar tiempo con Gilbert como este. Todavía se sentía culpable de que el pequeño regalo tonto que había planeado todavía no hubiera terminado. Después de todo, Gilbert parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo por el día.

Roderich tenía la extraña sensación de que estaba tratando de ser romántico. Bueno, tan romántico como Gilbert podría manejar, de todos modos. Pero incluso caminando tranquilamente juntos, sus ojos se encontraban de vez en cuando y sus manos a veces se rozaban, tal vez sólo el hecho de que no se peleaban era romántico.

—¿Cuándo te vas otra vez?—preguntó Gilbert.

—Tengo ese concierto en Toronto la próxima semana.—

—Oh, es cierto.— Gilbert miró hacia abajo y raspó su talón en el suelo.

—Te extrañaré.— Roderich alzó la vista rápidamente. Gilbert no solía decir cosas así.

—Bueno ... sigues trabajando en ese viejo edificio de tiendas en la ciudad, ¿no?— Gilbert se iluminó un poco.

—Sí, voy la semana que viene. ¡Va a ser enorme!— el trabajo de Gilbert como trabajador de demolición preocupaba a veces a Roderich, pero por supuesto nunca lo diría.

—Bueno, ahí estás, estarás tan ocupado explotando cosas, ni siquiera notarás que me he ido.— Roderich sonrió, pero Gilbert no devolvió la mirada. En su lugar, se detuvo en seco, mirando al banco junto a ellos.

—Hey ¿qué es eso?— Roderich se detuvo y siguió la mirada de Gilbert. Un sobre rojo, estaba, en el banco de madera de la acera.

—Probablemente nada, sólo ...— Roderich se apagó cuando notó que el sobre tenía su nombre en él. Sus ojos se estrecharon.

—De acuerdo, ¿qué…?—

—Oh, eh, ¿verías eso?— Gilbert habló con exagerada sorpresa, con los ojos muy abiertos y las manos extendidas. —¡Está dirigida a ti, nene, me pregunto cómo pudo haber ocurrido!— Roderich alzó una ceja, nada impresionado. Gilbert sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

—Bueno, será mejor que lo abras.— Roderich suspiró con cansancio. Esto era demasiado sospechoso ... pero cogió el sobre y lo abrió de todos modos.

—Bien, ¿qué has hecho ahora?— Dentro había un mapa de la parte sur del río y sus alrededores, con una línea punteada que lleva desde su posición actual a un lugar cercano. Roderich lo miró de forma inexpresiva durante unos instantes. ¿Podría Gilbert tener algo más planeado? Roderich alzó la mirada cautelosamente, ignorando la pequeña parte de él que se derritió ante el gesto tonto de Gilbert y se emocionó ante su inesperado intento de romance. Gilbert soltó una risita y sus brillantes ojos brillaron. Parecía demasiado satisfecho.

—¡Tienes que seguir el mapa ahora!— Roderich se permitió una pequeña sonrisa irónica.

—¿Qué encontraré cuando llegue allí?—

—¡Es una sorpresa!—

—¿Estás a la altura de algo?— Gilbert intentó parecer ofendido.

—Hey, ¿no puedo hacer algo romántico para mi novio el día de San Valentín?— Roderich levantó una ceja.

—Pero Gilbert, tú no eres romántico, el último día de San Valentín me diste un martillo.—

—Ese fue el día de San Valentín pasado, bebé y ¡hey!, para alguien no romántico, ¡estoy haciendo un trabajo bastante impresionante en esto!—

Roderich todavía se sentía un poco cauteloso, pero tenía que admitir que era una cosa increíblemente dulce que Gilbert tenía que ver con la música, y aquella mañana había sido más bien…una manera inspiradora de despertar.

Suspiró, volvió a mirar el mapa y luego tomó a Gilbert resignado por el brazo.

—Muy bien, pero lo juro Gilbert, si hay una herramienta eléctrica al final de este mapa, me voy a molestar mucho.— en realidad, había un café de vinos al final del mapa.

Gilbert desapareció inmediatamente en el cuarto de baño, dejando a Roderich sentado solo, tamborileando impacientemente los dedos sobre la mesa. Roderich sospechaba que, con un solo destino, esto era posiblemente la más lamentable búsqueda del tesoro en la historia, si eso era lo que se suponía que debía ser en primer lugar. Sin embargo, fue más esfuerzo de lo que esperaba de Gilbert, por lo que el tonto alemán obtuvo puntos por eso al menos. Después de todo, era un bonito café para vinos.

Roderich miró al otro lado del vaso de agua, se preguntó cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar, y entonces se sobresaltó cuando una camarera apareció junto a él y colocando una copa de champán sobre la mesa. —Oh no, yo no pedí…— Roderich se fue abajo.

El hermoso cristal tenía grabadas algunas palabras. Su estómago se revolvió cuando lo tomó y leyó.

Querido Roderich,

¡Te amo!

Por Siempre, Gilbert.

Día de San Valentín, 2011

Roderich ya no estaba sorprendido. Estaba completamente aturdido. Leyó el grabado tres veces antes de parpadear a la camarera, que le sonrió a sabiendas.

—También me pidieron que le diera esto, señor.— Ella le entregó otro sobre rojo. Roderich tomó el sobre despacio, un poco tirandolo.

—Oh gracias.—

—El novio que tienes es un novio muy dulce… yo de tí, me aferrara a él—la camarera guiñó un ojo. Roderich arqueó las cejas. Se preguntó si pensaría que Gilbert era tan dulce si sabía que tenía un inquebrantable hábito de silbar, de comerse las uñas de los pies y de vez en cuando llegar a casa a las cuatro de la madrugada con el español y el francés a cuestas, oliendo a cervecería.

Pero Roderich acaba de darle las gracias a la camarera de nuevo cuando se fue, y volvió su atención hacia el sobre. La abrió un poco más rápido que la anterior y, al girarla, una llave cayó y chocó sobre la mesa.

Dentro, como era de esperar, había otro mapa, con una nota.

Edelweiss, Edelweiss, Cada mañana me saludas. Pequeño y blanco,

limpio y brillante,

Pareces feliz de conocerme.

Las últimas palabras estaban garabateadas en letras grandes y en negrita.

Roderich los miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

Así que Gilbert había hecho más esfuerzo, después de todo. Roderich estaba empezando a preguntarse ahora: ¿qué diablos había entrado en Gilbert hoy? ¿De dónde había venido esto? Roderich y Gilbert realmente no "hicieron" algo romántico.

Sí, se habían regalado flores varias veces, y Roderich estaba bastante seguro de que Gilbert le había dicho que lo amaba una o dos veces. Pero cuando una relación comenzó con ambas personas odiando mutuamente, el romance nunca tuvo la oportunidad de florecer.

Sin embargo, mirando el mapa, la llave y la copa, Roderich no pudo detener la cálida sensación que se extendía por su pecho; Aquella extraña y feliz frustración que el pensamiento de Gilbert siempre parecía invocar.

Si Gilbert quería ser romántico por una vez, por cualquier razón al azar, Roderich decidió que no le haría daño jugar,un día, por lo menos.

Bebió rápidamente el champán, se metió la llave en el bolsillo y luego salió del café; con el mapa y el vidrio en la mano.

El mapa llevó Roderich a los jardines botánicos al lado del río. Entró por la puerta, se dirigió al sendero y descubrió que la pequeña línea del mapa terminaba exactamente donde estaba. Ahora, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer? Levantó la vista, miró a su alrededor confundido y lo vio una sola flor de edelweiss, unida al primer árbol en medio del camino. El corazón de Roderich saltó. Caminó cautelosamente más allá del árbol, y de inmediato notó otra edelweiss en una señal hacia adelante. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que las pequeñas flores blancas hacían un rastro. Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver una llave con esto? Roderich siguió el rastro de edelweiss, con el pulso palpitante y el estómago revoloteando. siguió el rastro en la hierba, pasó por altos árboles, bancos de madera y parejas de picnic; A través de prados verdes y jardines coloridos; Sobre pequeños senderos y pequeños puentes de madera; Hasta que finalmente llegó a una pared con viñedos y una puerta de madera cubierta de edelweiss. Su corazón latía aún más rápido en su pecho.

Roderich no podía recordar la última vez que se había sentido tan nervioso, o tan halagado. Extendió la mano y pasó la mano por la vieja puerta, encontrando un pestillo con un pequeño ojo de cerradura. Tomando la llave de su bolsillo con una mano ligeramente temblorosa, y aún sosteniendo la copa con su otra mano, Roderich giró la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta. Roderich caminó sobre un pequeño césped cubierto de hierba y de edelweiss y de muros con viñedos . Y en el medio, al lado de una gran manta blanca y una cesta de picnic, estaba Gilbert, sosteniendo un edelweiss y una botella de champán.

Roderich sintió que su corazón saltaba y su mandíbula caía. Gilbert sólo le sonrió.

—¡Feliz día de San Valentín!—

Roderich sacudió la cabeza, sus labios se convirtieron en una sonrisa imparable. Se llevó la mano a la frente y rozó sus manos con la hierba.

—Oh, Gilbert, ¿qué has hecho?, Quiero decir, vamos, cariño, ¿qué tan romántico es esto?—

Gilbert se inclinó ligeramente cuando Roderich lo alcanzó.

—¿su copa, señor?—

Roderich puso los ojos en blanco, sonriendo, y sostuvo su copa mientras Gilbert la llenaba de champán.

—Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, ¿verdad?—

—¡No creo que lo haga jamás!— Gilbert terminó de servir el champán y le tendió la florecilla de edelweiss, con los ojos repentinamente intensos.

—¿Sabías que en los viejos tiempos o algo así, los jóvenes enamorados acostumbraban a afrontar los peligros de los altos acantilados de los alpes para recoger edelweiss para su amada, como una señal de su coraje y devoción?—

Roderich sonrió burlonamente mientras tomaba la flor blanca, dándole vuelta en su mano.

—¿Qué me estás diciendo, que subiste a una montaña para traerme una flor? Gilbert se burló.

—Oh diablos no, sólo fui a esa floristería en Main Street, pero tuve que esforzarme en el tráfico del centro de la ciudad a la hora pico, y creo que eso seguramente supera los miserables Alpes—.

Y allí estaba el Gilbert que conocía. Roderich no pudo contener una carcajada, luego jadeó cuando Gilbert lo agarró por la cintura.

—Oye, no derrames el champ-mmph…— El beso era cálido, fuerte, juguetón y sorprendente y todo lo que Gilbert era, todo lo que Roderich amaba.

Olía como calor y hogar; Sentía alegría y asombro. Cuando Roderich finalmente logró alejarse, se ruborizó un poco y rió suavemente. Se enderezó la ropa con su mano libre, luego miró desde la divertida mirada de Gilbert hasta la cesta de picnic. —Dime que no cocinaste—

—No, no tienes esa suerte.— Gilbert alcanzó la cesta mientras se sentaban en la manta.

—Cortesía de los pequeños italianos para el principal, y Francis para el postre.—

—Oh, gracias a Dios, quiero decir, oh... qué vergüenza.—

Gilbert le lanzó un edelweiss al austriaco.

Sus ojos se encontraron, brillantes, y Roderich sabía, amaba a este hombre impetuoso, fuerte, arrogante, extraño, grosero más que cualquier cosa que había conocido. Más que su piano, y más que su música, y más que la vida misma.

Este fue el mejor, más extraño y sorprendente día de san Valentín de Roderich con Gilbert.

Pero sentado aquí con él en la hierba, rodeado de edelweiss, Roderich sabía que no sería el último.

Aquella noche, cuando se terminó el largo y loco día, Roderich llevó a Gilbert al tocador del dormitorio. En realidad empezaba a sentirse terrible porque no había hecho nada por Gilbert después de todo el esfuerzo que había hecho por él. El pequeño regalo de Roderich ahora se sentía lamentable a cambio, pero tenía que dar algo a Gilbert después de todo lo que había hecho hoy.

—Realmente no es nada comparado con lo que has hecho por mí, eres simplemente, tonto, pero…aquí— Roderich abrió el cajón superior y sacó su regalo sin envolver.

—Todavía no están terminados, Feliciano me ayudó con esto, sabes lo artístico que es— Roderich le entregó su regalo, sintiéndose un poco ridículo dandole cosas de "My Little Pony" a su novio de veintiséis años.

Pero esto era una parte loca y extraña de Gilbert, y como Roderich no entendía todo acerca de él, amaba cada parte del Gilbert que conocía.

Roderich supo inmediatamente que era el regalo adecuado. Gilbert parecía aturdido mientras los tomaba, casi abrumado. Miró atentamente a los dos ponis: uno violeta con pelo castaño, anteojos y una nota de musical y el otro color piel y cabello blancos, ojos rojos, una cruz de hierro negro y un diminuto pájaro amarillo posando sobre su cabeza.

Gilbert soltó una breve y sorprendida risa, miró a los ojos de Roderich y dijo —Casate conmigo—

Roderich se echó a reír. Gilbert no lo hizo. Roderich tardó unos instantes en darse cuenta de que Gilbert no sonreía y que sus ojos estaban concentrados y firmes. Hablaba en serio.

El corazón de Roderich se detuvo, su estómago se volvió en nudos, y él jadeó en voz alta. —Oh, Dios, sabía que estabas a vísperas de algo…—

Gilbert habló rápidamente —sé que salió muy rápido, no quise decirlo así ... en realidad quería preguntarlo en los jardines, quería ser romántico, pero luego pensé que quizá era demasiado romántico, y pensé Puede ser que… quiero decir…—Gilbert se interrumpió, nervioso. Respiró hondo, se pasó una mano por el pelo y puso a los ponis en la mesa. Luego tomó las manos de Roderich entre las suyas. Roderich no sabía si podía creerlo todavía; Su corazón palpitando, su piel ardiendo, su cabeza girando…

—Roderich, no quiero estar nunca con nadie más que tú, sé que conmigo eres el tipo más afortunado del mundo, pero la verdad es que… eres el único en la tierra que me puede soportar— Roderich no pudo evitar sonreír. Esa era la verdad, después de todo.

—Pero Gilbert…—bajó la vista hacia sus manos, frunciendo el entrecejo, todavía inseguro si esto era real.

—Tú no crees en el matrimonio—

Gilbert se encogió de hombros.

—Pero creo en ti.—

El corazón de Roderich empezó a palpitar rápidamente de nuevo, resonando en sus oídos.

Miró a los ojos inusuales de Gilbert y sintió que sus palabras fluían en su corazón y en su alma.

—Oh.—Gilbert sonrió y apretó las manos de Roderich.

—Cuando estés a kilómetros de distancia, en otra ciudad o en otro país, tocando a una enorme sala de conciertos, quiero que puedas mirar tus dedos sobre las teclas del piano, ver tu anillo de bodas y saber que, Estoy esperando que vuelvas a casa, que siempre estaré esperando.— Roderich estaba asombrado, exaltado, emocionado, extasiado, y Gilbert realmente había dicho ... ¿anillo de bodas?

—Oh…— Gilbert sonrió —Un último regalo— sacó una caja del bolsillo y el corazón de Roderich se detuvo de nuevo.

Esto no fue una imaginación de la idea de dicho momento, Gilbert realmente quiso decir esto. Sostuvo la caja en su mano abierta, sus ojos brillantes y esperanzados, su aliento llegando demasiado rápido.

Roderich alargó la mano, aún sin creer, sin siquiera saber qué esperar, y abrió la pequeña caja con dedos temblorosos. Estaba casi aliviado. Dentro había una sortija de oro blanco, elegante y perfecta.

—Oh— dijo de nuevo.

Roderich no estaba seguro de que pudiera volver a hablar.

Gilbert se mordió el labio con incertidumbre.

—Espero que esté bien, te iba a dar un anillo amarillo grueso con nuestras iniciales en diamantes, pero Francis dijo que sería horrible, por lo tanto, estoy tomando tu silencio como una buena señal, pero…puedo hacerlo oficial, si quieres, quiero decir, me pondré de rodillas si se sella el trato…—

Roderich soltó una breve carcajada. Gilbert no podía estar serio ni siquiera al proponer. Pero entonces, fiel a su palabra, Gilbert tomó el anillo de la caja y cayó sobre una de sus rodillas. Y Roderich casi se cayó frente a el. Gilbert lo miró, su pelo blanco cayó sobre su cara esperanzada, ansiosa, sus labios se convirtieron en una sonrisa brillante y juguetona.

—Roderich Edelstein, te quiero, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?— el pecho de Roderich se hinchó, su corazón se derritió; sintió todas esas tonterías cliché, esas cosas románticas que se suponía que debías sentir en un momento como este, incluso sintió un nudo en la garganta, pero él obstinadamente lo ignoró. Tragó saliva y se obligó a hablar.

—Oh, Gilbert, levántate— la sonrisa de Gilbert vaciló, su expresión un poco preocupada. la expresión más incierta que Roderich hubiera visto jamás en el bullicioso y confiado alemán.

—Er ... ¿es eso un sí?— La alegría se elevó burbujeando en el pecho de Roderich; salvaje, incrédulo y desbordante.

Sonrió, volvió a sonreír y al final rio.

—Por supuesto que es un sí— los ojos de Gilbert se iluminaron positivamente.

—¡Asombroso!— Riéndose alegremente, Gilbert colocó el anillo en el dedo de Roderich, se puso de pie y lo puso en sus brazos. El abrazo fue aún más maravilloso que su beso en el parque; Era el amor, la plenitud y la promesa. Roderich nunca había sentido nada tan perfecto ni tan correcto. Había llevado a Gilbert un día entero de ridículo romance para llegar al punto, pero la bondad no valía la pena al final.

Finalmente rompiendo el beso, Roderich sonrió a Gilbert y pensó que sería mejor dejar algo claro.

—Te amo demasiado, Gilbert.—

Gilbert sonrió salvajemente, exasperante y hermosamente

con Roderich para siempre.

"El mejor día de san Valentín!" Nunca antes visto…

FIN


End file.
